I'm Not Yoona!
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Siwon akan dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan Yoona, awalnya Siwon ingin membatalkannya, tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoona, Siwon jatuh cinta padanya, akan tetapi… GS, SIBUM!, little!WonNa *harap tidak membash '-'*.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm Not Yoona!_**

Main Cast : Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Im Yoona as Kim Yoona

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : GENDERSWITCH for some chara, OOC, EyD berantakan, dll

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

"Yo! Choi Siwon!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja bertubuh atletis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Wae, Donghae-hyung?" namja tampan, bernama Siwon itu menaikan sebelah alisnya heran ketika namja yang bernama Donghae itu sudah berdiri santai disampingnya.

"Kudengar katanya kau akan dijodohkan, eh?" Donghae menyandarkan sebelah tangannya dibahu kiri Siwon.

Siwon mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, "Hyung, bisakah kau bertanya hal lain padaku?"

"Hey, ayolah ceritakan pada hyungmu yang tampan ini." Donghae meninju pelan lengan kekar Siwon. "Ayo, kita ke kantin, kurasa Hyukkie sudah menunggu kita, sekalian kau ceritakan padaku masalah kau dijodohkan itu, kajja."

Siwon mengikuti Donghae dengan pasrah –dan sedikit pegal, mengingat tinggi Donghae yang memang lebih pendek darinya mengharuskan Siwon sedikit menunduk saat Donghae merangkul lehernya dan membawanya ke kantin universitas mereka itu.

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

"Hyukkie-chagi~ your prince is coming, baby~" Donghae segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari Siwon dan menghampiri seorang yeoja manis berambut pirang bergelombang yang tengah duduk manis sendirian disebuah meja kantin sambil meminum segelas jus strawberry.

"Eung? Hai, Hae-ya~" Hyukkie, atau Lee Hyukjae –yang sering dipanggil Eunhyuk, yeojachingu dari Lee Donghae, menatap Donghae imut, "Ah, hai, Siwonnie~" sapa Eunhyuk saat menyadari keberadaan Siwon yang kini berdiri disamping Donghae.

"Hai, noona." Siwon kemudian duduk didepan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~ bogoshippoyo~" Donghae langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk dan memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk posesif.

"Hae! Ini ditempat umum!" Eunhyuk mencoba untuk melapaskan pelukan Donghae pada pinggangnya.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan, 'Harusnya aku tidak menuruti perkataan Donghae-hyung.' Gumamnya dalam hati, sedikit meratapi nasibnya sebagai namja tampan yang terabaikan oleh pasangan dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa, chagi~" Donghae mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi mulus Eunhyuk, "Ah, Siwon, jadi?" Donghae bertanya pada Siwon tanpa memperdulikan tatapan protes dari yeojanya yang kini mengembungkan pipinya imut.

"Ah masih ingat padaku ternyata." Sindir Siwon pada Donghae yang hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Mian, mian, jadi bagaimana bisa kau dijodohkan begitu, eh?" Donghae kembali menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Mwo? Dijodohkan?" Eunhyuk menatap Siwon kaget.

Siwon menghela nafas berat, "Yeah, begitulah, noona." Siwon tersenyum kecil pada Eunhyuk yang menatapnya prihatin, "Minggu lalu, Umma dan Appaku baru saja bertemu dengan teman lama mereka, setelah tahu anak teman orang tuaku itu yeoja, entah darimana datangnya ide terkutuk itu diotak Ummaku, dan sialnya Appa setuju."

"Mwo? Kau pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu?"

"Ani, hyung, jangan kan aku, orang tua ku saja belum bertemu dengannya." Siwon sedikit mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Eunhyuk terus menatap Siwon prihatin, "Sabarlah, Siwonnie, mungkin itu yang terbaik untukmu."

"Yeah, benar kata Hyukkie."

"Oh kalian sama sekali tidak membantuku." Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenyataan, bukan membantumu keluar dari perjodohan ini, Siwon-ah." Donghae tertawa sampai Eunhyuk memberikan sebuah cubitan 'sayang' diperutnya.

"Yeah, yeah, apapun itu hyung." Siwon melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, "Oh, aku telat!." Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru.

"Woah, tenanglah Siwon, wae, eh?" Donghae menahan lengan Siwon sebelum namja tampan itu pergi meninggalkannya dan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Hyung! Lepaskan aku, aku harus mengantar Ummaku menjemput Yoona!" Siwon berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae pada lengannya.

"Yo-Yoona?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama yang asing ditelinganya.

"Yeah Yoona, calon istriku itu, sekarang lepaskan aku hyung." Siwon menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Okay, okay." Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu beritahu aku ne?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil pada namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung kandungnya itu, "Pasti, hyung, annyeong."

Donghae kembali duduk disamping Eunhyuk saat Siwon sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang, "Hah, kuharap yeoja bernama Yoona itu tidak menyebalkan seperti fans Siwon disekitar sini."

"Hahaha, kau hyung yang baik, Hae~" Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae, tangannya memeluk lengan Donghae erat.

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

"Siwonnie! Darimana saja kau?" seorang yeoja cantik sudah berdiri diambang pintu keluarga Choi –yang terbilang mewah itu, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mian, Umma." Siwon berjalan mendekati yeoja cantik itu –Choi –Kim– Jaejoong, ummanya, yang kini tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Oh, sudahlah! Sekarang ayo cepat! Yoona sudah menunggu kita di stasiun!" Jaejoong menarik Siwon kembali ke mobilnya dengan semangat.

"Yak, Umma, pelan-pelan saja!"

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

"Eung? Jadi, Seoul itu seperti ini?" Seorang yeoja manis layaknya seorang Snow White –jika dilihat dari rambut panjang sekelam malamnya yang tergerai indah sampai ke punggung, kulitnya yang putih mulus terlihat jelas karena dia menggunakan dress baby blue pendek diatas lutut, ah, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang semerah buah cherry itu, juga manik hitamnya yang menatap polos pada keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku mau menuruti permintaan Yoona-amugaenim?" yeoja manis itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun sambil membawa sebuah tas gendong berukuran sedang, "Aku jadi merasa seperti yeoja tersesat saja." Yeoja itu kembali melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Oh, amugaenim~ seharusnya kau menemaniku saja~" yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang, sambil mengingat kembali perkataan dari amugaenimnya.

**`°•.¸¸.•°`**

_"Yoona-amugaenim, anda memanggil saya?" yeoja manis berpakaian maid itu membungkuk dalam saat ia sampai disebuah kamar mewah, tepatnya dihadapan seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk dengan anggun diatas ranjang queen size didalam kamar itu._

_"Ne, aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Kibum." Yeoja cantik itu menatap yeoja bernama Kibum yang kini berdiri dihadapannya._

_"Mwoya, amugaenim? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Kibum menatap heran pada yeoja cantik itu, selama ia bekerja pada keluarga Kim, yeoja yang merupakan amugae-nya juga, Kim Yoona, jarang sekali meminta bantuan dari seseorang._

_Yoona berdehem pelan, "Kau pasti tahu masalah aku yang akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku bukan?"_

_Kibum mengangguk, "Nae, tentu saya tahu, amugaenim."_

_"Dan… aku ingin kau menggantikanku untuk menemuinya besok." Yoona dapat melihat perubahan wajah Kibum yang menatapnya shock. "Hanya tiga hari, hari ketiga aku akan menggantikanmu disana."_

_"Ta-tapi amugaenim…"_

_"Wae? Tenang saja, aku akan mengurus sisanya, setelah aku menggantikanmu nanti." Yoona menatap tajam pada Kibum yang tampak berdiri tak nyaman didepannya._

_"Amugaenim…"_

_"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa orang tuaku untuk memberhentikanmu bekerja disini." Yoona tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Kibum menatap tidak percaya padanya. "Bagaimana?"_

_Kibum tampak terdiam, "Amugaenim.. tapi kenapa harus aku?"_

_"Karena dari semua maid yang bekerja dirumah ini, hanya kau yang seumuran denganku, Kibum."_

_Okay, Kibum bingung sekarang, jika ia menerima permintaan amugaenim-nya, ada kemungkinan calon suami Yoona akan melaporkannya pada polisi kalau sampai ketahuan dan itu juga membuat kemungkinan ia diberhentikan oleh keluarga Kim, tapi jika ia menolak, ia tahu semua sifat amugae-nya, jika memiliki keinginan Yoona akan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya terkabul, maka jika Yoona meminta kepada orang tua nya untuk memberhentikan Kibum, pasti akan terjadi –dengan berbagai alasan tentunya._

_Menghela nafas berat, "Nae, saya akan menggantikan amugaenim besok."_

_"Bagus!" Yoona menepukan kedua tangannya, "Sekarang bersiap-siap lah, aku akan meminta izin pada Umma untuk membawamu bersamaku besok, ah, tapi sampai tiga hari berikutnya aku akan menginap dirumah temanku, jadi kau pergi ke Seoul sendirian ne."_

_"Nae, amugaenim." Kibum menjawab lesu, "Ada lagi, amugaenim?"_

_"Ani, kau sudah boleh pergi."_

_"Baiklah, permisi Yoona-amugaenim."_

**`°•.¸¸.•°`**

Kibum –yeoja manis itu, menghela nafas pelan, "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Siwon-sshi saja aku tidak tahu yang mana!" akhirnya ia memilih duduk disebuah kursi yang terdapat di luar stasiun itu.

"Oh, Wonnie! Kau terlalu lama! Bagaimana kalau Yoona sudah sampai? Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?"

'Yoona?' Kibum menoleh menatap ke asal suara itu, ia dapat melihat seorang yeoja cantik dan seorang namja tampan berada tak jauh darinya, "Apa mereka Jaejoong-sshi dan Siwon-sshi?"

"Oh, Umma, jangan berlebihan!"

Dengan perlahan Kibum berjalan ragu mendekati dua orang yang mungkin adalah orang yang ia cari, "Annyeong, mianhae, apa kalian Choi Jaejoong-sshi dan Choi Siwon-sshi?" Kibum bertanya pelan saat ia sampai didekat dua orang itu.

"Eum? Nugu? Nae, benar, aku Choi Jaejoong, dan ini putraku Choi Siwon." Jaejoong menatap heran pada yeoja manis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, mianhae, aku Kim Ki – a-ah Yo-Yoona." Kibum membungkukan badannya, sambil menunjukan senyum mautnya, walaupun sedikit kikuk.

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada Kibum, matanya menatap Kibum dari atas hingga kebawah, yeah, memang tidak sopan tapi… ah sudahlah~, "Kau Yoona? Omona~~ neomu kyeopta~~" Jaejoong memeluk Kibum erat.

Kibum tersenyum canggung saat Jaejoong memeluknya, 'Hangat..' perlahan ia juga membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

Kedua yeoja itu tidak ada yang menyadari keadaan Siwon sekarang, terdiam dengan mata yang terpaku pada yeoja manis dalam pelukan Ummanya. 'Dia…Yoona?' Siwon masih terus memandangi yeoja yang kini tersenyum bersama Ummanya.

"Ah, Yoona-ah~ panggil aku Ahjumma saja, ne." rasanya Jaejoong ingin mencubit Kibum kuat-kuat, bagaimana tidak yeoja manis itu terus memanggilnya 'Jaejoong-sshi' dan senyum itu tidak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Nae, A-Ahjumma." Kibum tersenyum kaku saat memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Ahjumma', 'Oh, bagaimana kalau kalian tahu aku bukan Yoona-amugaenim? Apa kalian akan bersikap seperti ini padaku?'

Akhirnya Jaejoong sadar akan keberadaan putranya yang masih terdiam, "Yak! Wonnie, apa-apaan sikapmu itu, sapalah calon istrimu ini." Jaejoong merangkul pundak Kibum setelah memberikan sapaan 'halus' pada pipi namja tampan itu.

"Aish, Umma! Kenapa aku ditampar?" Siwon menatap kesal pada Ummanya, 'Umma~ kau menjatuhkan harga diriku saja.' Kibum tertawa kecil melihat kedua Umma dan anak dihadapannya.

"Nah, Yoon, kau bisa mulai panggil dia Siwon-oppa, ne." Jaejoong tersenyum cerah pada Kibum.

"Ah, nae Ahjumma."

"Ne, urusan kita disini selesai! Ayo kita pulang, ah, Wonnie, kau bawakan barang-barang Yoona, ne? Kajja, Yoon~" Jaejoong berjalan bersama Kibum setelah memberikan tas Kibum pada Siwon.

"Yak, Umma!" Siwon mengikuti kedua yeoja didepannya dengan sedikit kesal, yeah, walaupun tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sang 'calon istri'nya itu, bagaimana kalau kau tahu dia bukanlah calon istrimu yang asli, Siwon?

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

"Ah, kalian sudah kembali ternyata."

Baru saja Kibum, Siwon dan Jaejoong memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Choi, sebuah suara dari arah ruang keluarga sudah menyapa mereka. Seorang namja tampan dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger dihidung mancungnya sedang duduk disebuah sofa dengan sebuah koran digengaman tangannya.

"Yun? Kau sudah pulang, eh?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati namja tampan yang merupakan suaminya itu, Choi Yunho, bersama dengan Kibum, dan Siwon yang terabaikan oleh sang Umma.

"Baru saja, Boo." Yunho tersenyum kecil pada istrinya itu.

"Oh, baguslah~" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disamping Yunho, dan memberikan sebuah ciuman kilat pada bibir Yunho, oh, kalian orang tua yang terhormat, lakukan itu ditempat lain, karena wajah Kibum sudah memerah melihat hal itu, dia masih polos~

"Ah, Yoona duduklah disana." Jaejoong menunjuk sofa kosong, tepat dimana Siwon tengah duduk dengan santainya, bersama tas Kibum tentunya.

"Na-nae Ahjumma." Perlahan Kibum berjalan mendekati Siwon, dan duduk disamping namja tampan itu.

"Ah, jadi kau Yoona, ne?" Yunho bertanya pada Kibum sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Na-nae, Yunho-sshi." Kibum tersenyum canggung pada Yunho yang duduk tepat dihadapannya bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Oh, cukup Ahjussi, kau saja memanggil Jae Ahjumma."

Killer smile itu pun kembali muncul dibibir mungil Kibum, "Nae, Yunho-ahjussi."

'God! Yoona manis sekali!' Siwon melirik Kibum dari sudut matanya, sempurna, yeah, kulitnya yang putih seputih salju, bola mata hitam bening, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidung mancung, dan bibir mungil berwarna merah seperti buah cherry.

"Haha, jangan terlalu sopan pada kami, ne Yoon, kami sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi keluargamu." Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

'Keluarga? Ani, bukan aku.' Kibum hanya tersenyum miris membalas ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

"Ah, sepertinya Yoona lelah, Siwon, antarkan calon istrimu itu ke kamarnya, tepat disebelah kamarmu ne?" Yunho memberikan isyarat pada putranya itu.

"Hah, baik, Appa, kajja, Yoon." Siwon membawa tas Yoona ditangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Kibum lalu mereka berjalan menuju kamar Kibum yang berada dilantai 2.

"Oh, Yun~ lihatlah~ mereka cocok bukan~?"

"Yeah, benar-benar cocok, Boo."

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

Kibum terus mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon sambil menundukan kepalanya, tidak bisa dipungkiri jantung Kibum kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia digandeng oleh seorang namja, 'Oh, Tuhan! Ada apa denganku!?'

"Err, Yoona, berapa umurmu?" Siwon menoleh menatap Kibum yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Eh? A-aku 19 tahun, o-oppa." Kibum merutuki dirinya yang terlihat lebih canggung dari biasanya.

"Hm? Jinjjayo? Aku kira kau masih 16 tahun." Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi nya, saat melihat Kibum mendongak menatapnya polos.

"Mwo? Waeyo, o-oppa?"

"Wajahmu terlalu imut untuk ukuran yeoja berumur 19 tahun, Yoona." Siwon tertawa saat melihat Kibum mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Oppa!" Kibum memukul pelan lengan Siwon, seketika ia diam, 'Ah, jangan bersikap baik padanya, Kibummie! Dia menganggapmu sebagai Yoona-amugaenim!'

"Nah, ini kamarmu sekarang Yoon." Siwon membukakan pintu kamar bercat putih itu, lalu menarik Kibum masuk kedalamnya, "Kau suka?"

Kibum melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama 3 hari kedepan itu. Bisa dilihat, dindingnya bercat baby pink dengan hiasan bunga dibeberapa bagian dinding, sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size yang terletak dibagian tengah dengan bagian kepala menempel pada dinding, dikedua sisi ranjang terdapat meja kecil berwarna putih dengan lampu tidur pada kedua meja tersebut, sebuah jendela kaca besar yang menjadi akses menuju balkon kamar yang tertutupi tirai berwarna ungu cerah, sebuah meja rias, lemari kayu berwarna putih dengan cermin besar disebelah pintu kayu itu, dan sebuah pintu yang Kibum yakini sebagai kamar mandi.

Kibum tersenyum kecil pada Siwon yang kini menatapnya, "Nae, aku suka, oppa."

"Baguslah, sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu, kalau butuh bantuanku, kamarku tepat disamping kanan." Siwon mengelus rambut Kibum sekilas, setelah menaruh tas Kibum didekat ranjang, Siwon beranjak meninggalkan Kibum sendirian, dengan senyum manis dibibir jokernya, 'Kurasa tidak buruk jika aku dijodohkan dengan yeoja imut seperti Yoona.'.

Setelah memastikan Siwon keluar dari kamar –yang sebenarnya kamar untuk Yoona, Kibum duduk disisi ranjang bersprai pink dengan sedikit ungu itu, "Oh, Siwon-sshi, bisakah kau tidak bersikap baik padaku? Aku…tidak ingin jatuh padamu.." Kibum beralih melihat keluar, berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela, membukanya dan berjalan keluar, membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya diterpa angin sore.

"Amugaenim… cepatlah gantikan aku…" Kibum menatap lurus kedepan, yeah, sedikitnya, Kibum sudah mulai jatuh dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

.

~TBC~

.

Annyeong~ Yuki kembali dengan sebuah ff Sibum~

Err, sebenernya inilah ff pertama yang Yuu buat ._.a

tapi yasudahlah~

ah, ngomong2, jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di ff Yuu sebelumnya~

itu berharga buat Yuu, walaupun cuma beberapa kata sekalipun ^^v

gomawo buat yang mau baca ff diatas~

sepertinya untuk yang ini Yuu butuh review ._. karena kalau gak ada yang minat gak akan Yuu lanjutin~ x3

Sign,

Kaname Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm Not Yoona!_**

Main Cast : Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Im Yoona as Kim Yoona

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warn : GENDERSWITCH for some chara, OOC, EyD berantakan, dll

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

Kibum bersandar pada besi pengaman, menikmati semilir angin, dan pemandangan kota Seoul yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa menyadari sesorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Yoona?" Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seisi kamar, masih berdiri diambang pintu yang hanya terbuka setengahnya, dan dia tidak dapat menemukan Yoona –yang sebenarnya adalah Kibum. "Kemana yeoja itu?" Siwon mengguman pelan, kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar bernuansa pink itu.

Mata elangnya tertegun mendapati pemandangan yang sangat indah dihadapannya. Kibum yang tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan helaian hitam yang diterpa angin sore, 'Cantik…'

"A-Ah, o-oppa." Siwon tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kibum menoleh dan menatap kaget padanya. "O-Oppa, kapan k-kau ma-masuk?"

"I-Itu, baru saja." Siwon mengelus tengkuknya kaku, "Umma memanggilmu, dia sedang berada didapur."

"A-ah, n-ne." Kibum sedikit membungkukan badannya saat dia akan melewati Siwon, ah kebiasaannya sebagai seorang maid~

Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum tipis saat Kibum telah menutup kembali pintu kamar itu, "Hah, kenapa aku gugup sekali saat dihadapannya?" menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum aneh, "Tapi..kenapa dia sopan sekali padaku?"

Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` **

"A-ahjumma memanggilku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah saat mendapati Kibum berdiri dibelakangnya, "Ah, Yoon! Ayo, bantu aku memasak! Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan calon menantuku yang imut ini~"

"N-Nae, ahjumma." Kibum kembali tersenyum kikuk.

"Ne, bisa kau bantu aku untuk memotong wortel itu?" Jaejoong memberikan sebuah pisau pada Kibum.

"Ah, nae." Setelah menerima pisau dari tangan Jaejoong, Kibum mulai memotong beberapa wortel dengan cekatan, "Apa ini juga, ahjumma?".

Jaejoong mengangguk dan sedikit mengernyit heran, 'Wookie bilang Yoona tidak bisa memasak? Ah mungkin dia sudah diajari oleh Wookie.' Mengacuhkan pemikirannya, Jaejoong terus mengaduk sayur didalam sebuah panci, kalau ia mau sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyuruh beberapa maid untuk memasak, tapi, mengingat adanya sang calon menantu, dia jadi ingin memasak bersama.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Yoon?" Jaejoong menoleh menatap Kibum yang masih memotong beberapa sayuran.

"Ba-baik ahjumma." Kibum sedikit mengutuk nasibnya yang harus berakhir seperti ini, 'Amugaenim~~ tolong aku~'

"Umma-mu bilang kau terkenal diuniversitasmu eh?" Jaejoong melempar pandangan menggoda pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa tertawa gugup, "A-ah, ti-tidak juga, ahjumma."

"Eum? Haha, kau ini, aku malah akan heran jika kau tidak terkenal Yoon~ kau cantik~" Kibum kembali tertawa gugup diantara rasa bersalahnya pada keluarga Choi.

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` **

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat masakannya dan Kibum sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. "Nah, Yoon, bisa tolong aku panggilkan Siwon?"

"Nae ahjumma." Kibum tersenyum sekilas pada Jaejoong sebelum beranjak menuju kamar Siwon.

TOK TOK

"Si-Siwon-oppa, sudak waktunya makan malam." Kibum berdiri gugup didepan pintu kamar Siwon.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kibum kembali mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "Oppa?"

'Kemana dia?' tanpa pikir panjang, Kibum membuka pintu itu perlahan, kosong. Kamar bernuansa hitam putih itu tampak tak dihuni oleh pemiliknya.

"Siwon-oppa?" Kibum melihat kesekelilingnya.

CKLEK

"Ah, Oppa, ahjumm–hyaa~" baru saja Kibum berbalik untuk memanggil sang pemilik kamar, Kibum menutupi matanya menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya dan sedikit berteriak, bagaimana tidak? Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung dileher Siwon, tanpa menggunakan atasan –topless, dan air yang masih menetes dari helaian rambutnya.

"Yo-Yoona? Ke-Kenapa kau kemari?" Siwon juga terkejut mendapati sang calon istri ada didalam kamarnya.

Masih sambil menutupi kedua matanya, Kibum menjawab, "I-Itu, Ja-Jae-ahjumma me-menyuruhku memanggilmu, ma-makan malam su-sudah siap."

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan segera turun." Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Kibum yang imut, menurutnya.

"N-Ne, a-aku duluan, o-oppa." Dengan segera Kibum beranjak keluar dari kamar Siwon, setelah membuka matanya, tentu saja.

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` **

"Yoon? Mana Siwon?" Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit melihat Kibum memasuki ruang makan sendirian, tanpa Siwon.

"O-Oppa bilang a-akan segera me-menyusul, A-ahjumma." Masih dengan mukanya yang memerah, Kibum segera mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi setelah mendapatkan isyarat dari Yunho.

"Hah, apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu?" Jaejoong tampak menggerutu pelan, yah walaupun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Kibum dan Yunho.

"Aish, Umma, aku disini." Dan juga Siwon yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan itu.

"Cepat duduk, Won." Yunho segera bersuara saat dilihatnya sang istri akan memulai celotehan yang sebenarnya kurang penting itu.

Siwon segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum, dihadapan Yunho. Makan malam kali ini pun berjalan hening, memang pada dasarnya Yunho melarang siapapun berbicara saat makan, walaupun itu penting.

"A-Aku selesai." Kibum tampak menyudahi makannya, bukan berarti ia tidak suka masakan Jaejoong.

"Hm? Selesai? Kau makan sedikit sekali Yoon?" Jaejoong menatap khawatir pada yeoja imut dihadapannya itu.

"I-Itu, a-aku tidak biasa makan banyak, A-Ahjumma." Kibum tersenyum simpul, sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari sini dan berdiam diri di dalam kamar.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

Senyum diwajah Kibum melebar, 'Akhirnya~', yeoja manis itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Nae, Ahjumma, aku duluan."

Jaejoong masih menatap khawatir pada bayangan Kibum yang tengah menaiki tangga, "Apa dia sakit? Makannya benar-benar sedikit! Atau masakanku tidak enak?"

"Masakanmu selalu enak, Boo." Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Jaejoong disampingnya.

"Atau dia sedang diet?"

Siwon dan Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat Jaejoong yang –walaupun sudah berumur– terlihat imut, yah, tapi kadang terlihat buas seperti macan betina, ckckck.

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` **

Tetesan air terus membasahi tubuh polos Kibum. Kepalanya terus tertunduk membiarkan air ikut membasahi rambut panjangnya.

'Sebenarnya aku punya salah sebanyak apa sampai harus terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini?' sambil terus meratapi nasibnya, Kibum mematikan shower yang masih menyala itu dan mulai melilitkan handuk disekeliling tubuh polosnya.

Setelah meraih sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, Kibum beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

CKLEK

"Yoona, Umma bi–"

"Kyaaaa!" Kibum berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat, setelah melemparkan handuk kecil ditangannya tepat dimuka seseorang yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Mianhae!" dengan segera sang tersangka pembuka-pintu-tanpa-mengetuknya-terlebih-dahulu itu keluar dari kamar Kibum dengan secepat kilat dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Kibum masih berdiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan tangannya yang menjaga handuk yang melilit tubuhnya berada ditempat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja saat kau sedang akan memakai pakaianmu, seorang namja masuk kedalam , rasanya Kibum ingin melompat keluar saja,tadi ia yang melihat namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa atasan, sekarang namja itu yang mendapatinya hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk.

'Tuhan~ apa kau begitu membenciku?' Kibum kembali meratapi nasibnya sambil mengenakan piyamanya dengan buru-buru.

Dan dibalik pintu kamar Kibum, sang tersangka alias tuan muda Choi Siwon tengah menyandarkan dirinya dipintu kayu itu, dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegangi dada bagian kirinya dan sebelah lagi menggenggam erat handuk kecil yang sedikit basah milik Kibum yang tadi dilemparkan kearahnya.

Jika kalian memperhatikan, wajah sang tuan muda Choi sedikit –jika tidak ingin banyak– merona. Oh ayolah, dia namja dewasa normal yang baru saja melihat seorang yeoja dewasa hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit terekspose. Rasanya ada yang bergejolak dalam diri Siwon setelah melihat 'Yoona' dalam keadaan seperti itu.

'Argh! Choi Siwon! Tahan dirimu!'

Siwon segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasakan pintu dibelakangnya terbuka perlahan.

"O-Oppa? A-Ada apa?" rasanya Siwon ingin 'melakukan sesuatu' pada yeoja yang berdiri kikuk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang merona itu.

"Ah, i-itu, mianhae Yoon, a-aku tidak sengaja." Siwon mengutuk dirinya yang terlihat gugup dihadapan Kibum.

Masih dengan muka merona, Kibum sedikit menundukan wajahnya, "N-Ne, g-gwaenchana, o-oppa."

"Tadi, Umma bilang, besok aku harus mengajakmu kencan, dan kau tidak boleh menolak." Senyum khas seorang Choi Siwon makin merekah saat melihat yeoja itu sedikit terkejut.

"N-Ne, oppa."

"Sekarang kau istirahat, ne Yoon." Siwon memakaikan handuk ditangannya keatas rambut basah Kibum, mengacaknya pelan. Kibum hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya gugup. "Jalja, Yoon."

Setelahnya Siwon beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kibum kembali menghela nafas panjang.

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°`**

"Ah, pagi~" sapa Kibum seraya mendudukan dirinya disebelah Siwon, sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan disana.

"Pagi Yoona~~" Jaejoong membalas sapaan Kibum sambil merapikan letak makanan diatas meja.

Kibum menampilkan killer smile andalannya.

"Hum, Yoona, kemarin ada apa? Berisik sekali." Yunho menaikan sebela alisnya menunggu jawaban dari sang 'calon menantu'

Seketika wajah Kibum dan Siwon nampak merona, mungkin mereka kembali kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Ah, iya~ kenapa kau berteriak? Lalu, siapa yang membanting pintu?" Jaejoong menatap penasaran pada Kibum yang terlihat gelagapan.

"I-itu…"

TBC

haloooo~maaf ya lama banget ngelanjutinnya QwQ

Yuu terkena UAS 2 minggu ini QwQ7 mana modemku lagi eror lagi jadiii, yah beginilah, ngaret x'DD

maaf juga kalo jadi gaje x'D Yuu lagi setres QwQ *plakk

ah, Yuu lupa bilang ya kalo ide ceritanya Yuu dapetin dari FTV yang Yuu tonton pas SMP, tapi cuma ide nya doang, ciyus deh, Yuu gak nonton sampe abis soalnya x'DD

terakhir, gomawo buat yang udah mau baca~ Yuu terharu deh TTwTT *ciuminsatusatu xD

and thanks for ; paradisaea Rubra, LyaxueSiBum, R407, 8687, is0live89, hera3424, meyy-chaan, sellinandrew, jungri27, snower0821, Cho97, ajid yunjae, Kinanchoi, eraryeong, J.A, elf92, haehyukyumin, kyurielf, hyunhee98, cha demon, dan Dong Rim

maaf yaa buat yang gak login atau gak bikin acc disini reviewnya gak aku balesin QAQ tapi terimakasih banyak loh yang mau review QwQ

Kaname Yuki


End file.
